ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:A Fate Decided
Note: As a 99 with sparks gear, the escorts took me a total of 35 minutes. Much of the time estimates listed below are obviously for previous years/power levels. Our party set up = Nin/War, War/Nin, Whm/Blm, Brd/Whm, Blu/Nin & Mnk/War and one Drg/War that came allong to help us navigate having done the mission previously. This by far can be one of the most time extensive single missions of COP, it's designed to slow your progress in my opinion but that does not mean that you cannot plan ahead to cut the time in half. Again since this is not a closed BC mission try to bring any help you can, use that to your advantage and save yourself allot of time (since this mission is really about just consuming time). The Quasilumin NPC escort is pretty straight forward and if you have ever done any other NPC escort quest then you are well familiar with the mechanics of how it works. SE also put more then enough time for each Quasilumin section, so unless you are literally wasting time you should have no problem getting it to its next destination within the prescribed time limit. Alcloves: Some Alcloves are guarded by pots, be sure to stop NPC and make sure room is clear before you let him proceed, the Quasilumin's are fairly weak and cannot take much punishment. Remember once the Quasilumin reaches the Alclove a door will open in the main hallway to allow you to proceed further, this time frame is very shorty (maybe 30 seconds) so my advise would be to have 1 of each party member stand by each of the doors, if it opens make sure you get through. As long as one person makes it through you are ok since it can be opened from the inside to allow everyone else passage. Aerns will not aggro Quasilumin's but just about anything else will, you have 2 choices with Ghrah's: You can either wait for them to turn into ball form and start up the Quasilumin to proceed safely past or you can simply kill the Ghrah's and pots on the way. If you have the firepower I advise to just fight your way through, nothing you will encounter on the way with a full pty will pose any real challenge to you. And killing is much faster and yeilds you decent amount of xp and drops by the end of the quest! The NM for this mission Ix'ghrah is really nothing too get overly excited about. Do not underestimate him but do not invest any significant amount of time or energy into a strategy to beat him either since it really wont be necessary. We fought him on lightnings day and he opened with Thunderga IV which we were ready for (hence knowing he will cast whatever element the day is) had already the correct Bar spell up and it did very minimal damage. After about 1 skill chain he was dead, he changed forms fairly quickly but never lived beyond the 3rd change. Again this mission is to slow you down and eat up time. Just kill as quickly as possible if your goal is to move onto the next mission as quickly as possible. --Justis 22:07, 19 February 2007 (EST) Another escort method After finishing the BCNM fight I decided to try to get the Quasilumins for the map since I was already on the other side of the Particle Gates and you can go back through them just by clicking on them. Unforunatly I missed a Quasilumin and I got myself killed. The only way to get to it was to go back through all of the first three escorts and half of the last one. I did this solo as RDM/BLM. All you have to do is sleep anything ahead of the Quasilumin that will agro it. If there was a ball I just let the NPC pass it. The NPC moves slow enough to allow you time to sleep the mobs but fast enough to get out of range of them befor they wake up so they dont follow you. I didn't have to tell the NPC to stop at all. For good measure, after the escort is complete, try to get a lot of distance from the last mob slept to loose agro. If you are unable to get far enough away in time then just sleep it again and run or logout. Sometimes there is a pot(Zdei) on the beginning or end Cement Alcoves. You need to get the pot off of the alcove and then sleep it. I didn't run into any dark element mobs but I only got halfway through the last escort. There might be some on the end of the fourth escort. A downside to this method might be that you dont have to fight any mobs so might not be as fun and no xp. But it is much faster since you dont have to stop the Quasilumins at all. --Doom 16:49, 2 August 2007 (CDT) There are 2 dark elemental Grahs right at the end. when I went through (solo) they both wouldnt go in ball mode at the same time, so while 1 one in ball mode, I bound and gravitied the other, then ran out of range and logged out. Luckily it casted Stun (which I Blinked) instead of sleepga. Hyakutenken 03:59, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Duo'ed the entire mission with RDM/NIN and SAM/NIN-Sleeping/killing adds on the way.--FantasyaFinale 21:51, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Cheatt???? If someone is apssed 8-3 can they zone in and backtract to each door to open it. If you have enough people you can have one at each door so the whole party can run to the BCNM without need of the Escort NPC... Will this help or is there something preventing you from doing that... -If you do this I would assume that the person opening the doors for you would have to go back through the lobby each time since once they come through the doors to open the first one for you, they'd have to go around to get on the other sides of the doors as well True, if only one person. This is why (I think) he said "have enough people you can have one at each door." I'm not sure this is or would be a cheat, but instead it is a good way a LS can help a person new to CoP and/or FFXI. Assuming this would work. --IBHalliwell (talk) 15:29, August 6, 2015 (UTC) Duo RDM/WHM SAM/WAR RDM's refresh is invaluable, pretty much. SCH might work too, or another mage that can actively recover MP. The DD/Tank can probably be some other combination, just bring something that can take blows and do some damage DNC might be a good sub for the DD on this mission, this allows for the mage to be something other than RDM. Then again im pretty sure 2 DD subbing DNC could also do this easily. Took us around 2~3 hours, but we did finish it without much problem. Ghrahs are easily avoided with some patience, but if you're not in a hurry... you really should wait it out, their -ga nukes can cripple you. '' Protip against Ghrah for a RDM: Sleep them when they use big nukes, they are vulnerable to sleep (I never got resisted once), so its a great way to stun a problematic nuke.'' The pots... you CAN avoid them, but its very hard. They don't move until agroed but they spin around and agro by sight, they can spot you with both their "eyes" (blue symbols on opposite sides of the pot), if you time it right you can avoid them, so try it when you can... but be ready for the worst. They're easy fights but do beware of their petrify move... if they petrify the tank the RDM has to either finish the pot or just sleep it for a bit until petrify wears off. Lastly the NM. He wasn't "easy", but never really posed a threat either. I had to use convert to keep curing my friend, depending on the job combinations it might have not been necessary, but for this combo, it was. Basically just let the DD do their thing against the NM and keep them healed up... do try to keep them in WHITE HP all the time. NM Starts as BLM, ga nukes of the element of current day (we did it on water day, we's crazy! just do it on light or darkday for lolPoisonga or lolBanishga), while in BLM form he takes tons of damage... he'll quickly change to spider form and once again he can kill your tank if he uses Sickle Slash so keep that DD at full HP at all times. Eventually he changes to bird form and the evasion becomes problematic... took a long time to bring his HP down as a bird, but other than his high evasion, he didn't pose much of a threat... after a bit he changed to hume form and was doing poor damage but also taking very little damage from the DD, we just kept going until he unexpectedly changed back to bird form... but at that time he was nearly dead and a well placed WS killed it off. At any time he can use his 2h, Manafont and Mighty Strikes are probably the ones you have to look out for... so a little luck can also be key here, I'd suggest Gravity / Bind when he uses a 2hour and kite him a little, you can get out of magic range if he casts any big nukes, and mighty strikes can mean game over if he stacks it with sickle slash. Good luck. --Rohlan 00:54, 10 November 2008 (UTC) NM Fight Duoed by 85DRK/42SAM and 85RDM/42BLM on Iceday with no difficulty. Just keep up with the Healing, nuke when you can, stun/sleep certain spells or moves (Mighty Strikes especially). Susceptible to Gravity and Bind, so utilize these when you need it. --Missangie 05:40, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Did this last night with DRG/SAM BLM/WHM BRD/WHM NIN/WAR PLD/WAR. This fight is not that hard as long as you are pumping damage into him. It only took us about 2 or 3 minutes to kill it but we had 2 people wipe from spells. Not saying it's easy because it was close at the end but you gotta be sharp. Double minuet was up so our hits were hitting hard. We did the zerg method and it worked for us. Good luck. Killed with BLU/NIN RDM/WHM MNK/NIN, without 100fists, although I got 7hp after a Sickle Slash and ran as hell with Hermes' Sandals while I get a cure. BLM/RDM SCH/RDM SCH/RDM got owned twice, going again soon. Heavily resistant to bind, never got sleep gravity or silence to stick -- probably immune. kiting is near impossible, room is too small, without gravity/bind/sleep you can't mage it to death. gonna try again blm blu sch. Did this fight last night (Watersday) and our party WHM/SMN BLU/NIN RDM/DRK RNG/NIN and NIN/WAR done it without any trouble. Ix'ghrah had no time to deal serious damage and died before to change to third form (he haven't use neither 2HR). Started with Stun for block -ga spell, WHM only casted Barwatera and Blinda on NIN. No cure was necessary. --Darkpearl 13:12, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Duo as NIN/DNC and RDM/WHM on Earthsday Soloed this 5 mins ago on Lightsday 80pup/sch. Use a good EVA build. Used Whm puppet, keep flash up, and try to land blind and paralyze. Duoed on Firesday with 85 Thf/Dnc & 85 Whm/Blm. Fairly easy fight, no two hours up to use, kind of touch and go when he started spamming Firaga III. Own fault for keeping Whm to close to battle. Easily soloed by a 90BST/DNC. AudaciousAnna was able to silence it through the whole fight. Soloed by BLU/RDM with some difficulty. Didn't use any food or TP Wing. Used Occultation and Stone Skin along with Phalanx, Ice Spikes, Animating Wail, and Battery Charge, and Enwater. The BLM form was easy to stun using Head Butt on the spells. By the time I got to it's second form PLD it used Invincible as I used Chain Affinity + Efflux + Quad. cont. Smooth fight until it turned to the WAR form. Spammed headbutt which lasted roughly 3-4 seconds each time. It used Mighty Strike and only got in two hits before it died. It seemed to be losing health (possible poison of disseverment? ) I survived with 12 HP. 400~ DMG on its first Mighty Strike then 500~ DMG on second. Would be easier with DEF food, TP Wing, and using Azure Lore. -Thatz of Ragnarok Just soloed the entire mission as SMN90/WHM45. Was earthsday for the NM so I used Garuda. Used avatar's favor to save mp, and Whispering wind to keep her alive (only re-summoned once). Predator claws tore the ball form to shreads. I just let her melee through the hume form. I did Predator claws once on the spider and hit for a measly 200 but It was probably to due an accuracy failure. He changed back to ball and I finished it off with 200 mp remaining. (with my current equip Garuda with avatar's favor cost 2mp/tic) --Ruben 16:38, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Duo 90 SAM/DNC + RDM/WHM Incredibly easy. AF+1 gear plus a few other bits and bobs. Capped GKT, full GKT merits and crab sushi, only missed when bird form used Perfect Dodge. Never saw spider or hume form, only ballx2 and bird once. Used 2x light skillchain by RDM Savage Blade > Sekkinoki Tachi: Kasha followed by Konzen-ittai > Tachi: Kasha. Both Lights were magic burst. When NM changed back to ball form and used manafont, used 2 hr and finished it off in 2 WS, probably wasnt necessary. Fought it on watersday and it opened up with waterga III, but we had barwatera up. RDM was out of ga range but SAM took about 400 dmg out. Never in any danger, went yellow once because of initial waterga. Aikou and Hanjie - Valefor Solo 90 DNC/NIN Was there on Windsday. Used RR Hairpin just in case. Ate some Squid Sushi +1. Cast Utsusemi:Ni. Used No Foot Rise and Reverse Flourish several times in order to get some TP built up, then waited for No Foot Rise to become available again before beginning the fight. Used Fan Dance before the fight and once during the fight when it wore. Violent Flourish whenever the Ix'Ghrah was casting Aeroga III. Curing Waltz as needed and Feather step whenever I could. AF3+1 head & legs. Aurore body, hands & feet. Macro'd in Etoile Casaque for Violent Flourish. Good accuracy/attack accessories. Kila +1 Dex/Acc dagger. Yataghan augmented with +6dmg, +6% critical hit damage. Never really in any danger. Have fun!!! August 25, 2011. Elennar - Lakshmi Solo 99TH/DNC Really easy fight. Went in on windsday I was decently geared. Had 300% TP. Only used Curing Waltz III 2-3 Times. *Tried this myself and it went swimmingly until the NM's HP was critical. It started spamming nukes and I died with it at 6%. I would try to fight it on Lightsday if trying as THF, when the spell it fires is a tier-III Banish. Asdfqwertyouip (talk) 22:55, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Solo 99BST/49DNC Came very prepared with pet food and Dawn Mulsum, but it was extremely unnecessary. Popped NM, used Violent Flourish to stun the opening nuke, then attacked with FaithfulFalcorr and ran to a safe distance. Ended up fighting on Lightsday and the low HP spam only hit for around 50 DMG each; no healing items used. Asdfqwertyouip (talk) 23:02, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Duo 99NIN/PUP Helping out a friend with this mission and it is now trivial. Took just over 90min to reach the end, even with getting the map along the way. NM barely survived each of us Weaponskilling. Took at most 350 damage from spells, no danger at all. I remember when this was painstakingly difficult haha, good times. LiennaOfShiva (talk) 16:31, September 28, 2014 (UTC) Note: As a 99 with sparks gear, the escorts took me a total of 35 minutes.